Mawar Merah
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Menyukaimu sudah membuatku tersiksa dengan penyakit ini dan kau menambahnya dengan menyukai mawar merah. Apa kau berniat membunuhku? GiyuuTan Hanahaki! AU #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan Muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

**"There is no specific flower for the Hanahaki disease, but it'll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favourite flower isn't a type of rose." Sialnya, Tomioka Giyuu sangat menyukai mawar merah.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Tanjiro yakin sekali ada yang salah dengan caranya mencintai seseorang. Dua tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dibariskan di aula sekolah sebagai siswa baru, sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergejolak saat matanya tak sengaja melihat guru olahraga yang datang bersama anak-anak OSIS lainnya.

Telinganya tidak mendengarkan apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk masa orientasi, matanya tidak memperhatikan panitia yang komat-kamit menyebutkan setiap nama dan kelompok, yang ada di mata Tanjiro hanyalah sosok dewasa yang dia yakin tak akan repot meluangkan waktu balik memperhatikan Tanjiro.

Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama, cukup lama bagi Tanjiro untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri tiap tersesat dalam pikirannya membayangkan masa depan indah dengan guru olahraga itu. Tomioka Giyuu, buku orientasi sekolah membantunya mengenal lebih dekat pria itu, meski hanya sebuah nama yang bisa dia simpan dan sebut dalam diam.

Dua tahun tanpa merasakan kelas Tomioka-sensei, dan hampir ditambah enam bulan dia belum juga mendapatkan jatah diajar oleh pria itu. Kurikulum seperti tahu saja Tanjiro memiliki libido tinggi di dekat guru itu, meski selama ini Tanjiro tidak pernah berani mendekat. Kontak terintim yang pernah dia miliki hanya berpapasan, dan tentu guru seperti Tomioka tidak akan repot meluangkan waktu memerhatikan murid yang bahkan tidak pernah diajar di kelasnya.

Salah. Menyukai Tomioka-sensei selama hampir tiga tahun adalah salah, sesak di dada Tanjiro yang semakin menjadi adalah tanda bahwa dia harus berhenti. Semester terakhir di tahun penghujungnya menjadi kesempatan Tanjiro untuk melupakan Tomioka Giyuu. Dia lupa dengan mimpi tiap malamnya yang didatangi pria itu hanya untuk sebuah ciuman, dia lupa dengan parfum pria itu, dia lupa dengan degup jantung yang membuatnya hilang kendali saat pria itu berada di radius kurang dari sepuluh meter, dia lupa dengan bahu pria itu yang terlihat kokoh dan nyaman untuk bersandar, dia lupa dengan garis wajah tegas pria itu, dia lupa senyum tipisnya, dia lupa … ngomong-ngomong apa warna matanya?

_Biru._

Sedalam lautan yang tidak akan pernah Tanjiro capai dasarnya, secerah langit yang tidak akan pernah Tanjiro capai ujungnya.

_Biru._

Tentu saja pria itu akan mengenakan dasi lorek hitam-biru-putih di hari perpisahan angkatan Tanjiro. Sosoknya menonjol di tengah lapangan utama, dikerubungi murid-murid yang ingin berfoto sebagai kenangan terakhir.

_Ke mana saja?_ Dalam hati Tanjiro tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang kalah. Satu semester dia berhasil lupa, dan usahanya luntur begitu saja hanya karena satu warna yang mewakili dunia pria itu, _biru_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya yang memegang gulungan hasil tamat belajar tiba-tiba berkeringat, kakinya lemas, matanya berkaca.

Melupakan pria itu sama saja dengan melukai dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, dia menginginkan pria itu lebih dari apapun, sakit sekali rasanya hanya berdiri menonton dari kejauhan sembari memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

_Siapa aku? Menjijikan._ Tanjiro membalikkan tubuh, tidak kuat melihat Giyuu yang begitu dekat, tapi terasa semakin sulit digapai. Sebuah dorongan dari dalam dadanya membuat Tanjiro hampir saja jatuh terduduk. Dia memegangi dadanya yang mendadak nyeri. Kali ini sakitnya tidak main-main, sesuatu benar-benar merobek dadanya. _Jantung?_ Tanjiro merasakan denyutnya keras bergema di dalam rongga tubuh, _masih bisa berfungsi_. _Paru-paru?_ Napas panjang coba diambilnya, tapi dia urungkan karena _sialan_ rasanya sakit sekali. Tanjiro menekuk tubuhnya di rerumputan, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengatur napas pendek, mengurangi robekan entah apa di dalam dadanya.

_Sakit sekali._

Samar dia bisa melihat mahkota mawar merah berguguran keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Tangannya bergerak memegang leher, merasakan sesuatu yang runcing menembus dagingnya, membuat darah perlahan membasahi kerah kemejanya. Tangannya gemetar saat melihat warna merah merah memenuhi telapak tangan.

_Aku belum ingin mati._

Pandangannya mengabur, dia tidak begitu ingat siapa saja yang datang mengerubung, tidak merasakan apapun juga saat suara dan tangan-tangan mulai menyentuhnya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Gelap, tubuhnya mati rasa. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang masih membuatnya terjaga, apakah Tomioka Giyuu peduli?

_Sensei … apakah kau menyukai mawar merah? Sakit sekali, Sensei. Menyukaimu sudah membuatku tersiksa dengan penyakit ini dan kau menambahnya dengan menyukai mawar merah. Apa kau berniat membunuhku?_

_._

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Kamado."

Mata burgundinya terbuka pelan, perlu menyesuaikan dengan lampu UKS yang terang. Kesadarannya kembali, terpanggil karena suara orang yang paling dia inginkan saat ini ada di sampingnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah seorang pria dewasa yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, seperti kesal terjebak berada di ruang kesehatan tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena statusnya sebagai guru.

"Teman-temanmu sudah pulang semua." Tanjiro bisa paham, karena detik berikutnya dia melihat jam dinding di seberang ruangan menunjukkan jam delapan malam. "Aku menunggumu di sini karena kau terus menyebut namaku saat kubawa ke ruang kesehatan. Kau punya masalah denganku?"

Tanjiro menolak memandang balik mata biru Giyuu yang terus mencarinya, tidak ingin pipinya yang memanas diketahui oleh pria itu. _Memalukan_, bagaimana bisa dia berbuat di luar kendali seperti itu? _Memalukan!_

"Ah!" Reflek Tanjiro memegang lehernya, ingatan terakhirnya sebelum hilang kesadaran sangatlah mengerikan. Sesuatu di lehernya muncul, runcing merobek dagingnya, membuat tangannya harus berlumuran darah, _duri mawar. _

"Kenapa dengan lehermu?" Tanjiro terperanjat kaget karena Giyuu masih mau mengajaknya bicara setelah beberapa menit dia tinggal menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Anak itu tidak percaya lehernya saat ini baik-baik saja. Ke mana bekas darah di kemejanya? Tidak ada perban? Duri waktu itu hanya ilusi?

"Haus?" Akhirnya Tanjiro memilih mengangguk, membuat Giyuu memutar kursinya, menjangkau dispenser dan gelas dengan satu langkah kaki kemudian memberikannya pada Tanjiro.

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Jemari di gelasnya bergerak gelisah, sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. "Sensei baik sekali."

Giyuu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tentu saja. Aku adalah gurumu, Kamado."

_Ah, iya._ Genggaman di gelas itu semakin erat, bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang tumbuh tak terkendali. Duri-duri imajiner itu merobek-robek dadanya liar, Tanjiro bisa melihat ujung runcingnyanya menjembul di balik kemeja. _Sakit sekali, Sensei._

Tanjiro memilih diam tutup mulut, yakin sekali jika sedikit saja membuka mulut maka akan ada sebuah mahkota mawar merah yang jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dia tidak mau Giyuu menyadarinya. Mawar merah, bunga kesukaan Giyuu.

_Iya kan, Sensei?_

_._

**_End_**


End file.
